Neopolitan vs Link
Neopolitan vs Link is Peep4Life's one hundred and fortieth DBX! Description Season 10 Episode 5! RWBY vs Legend of Zelda! What happens when these two blade wielding mutes battle? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight In Hyrule, a lone woman wandered in the search for something called the Triforce. As the name implied, there were three parts, but Roman had figured that only one was necessary. That one, of course, belonged to Link. And while Roman would have gladly travelled to Hyrule to confront him, he had his hands full in Vale and thus left the mission up to Neopolitan. Neo wandered, stalking Link into a temple of some shape. She waited for him to reemerge, giving him a cocky wink as he came into sight. Link was cautious of her, but didn't draw his weapon just yet. He approached Neo, who immediately faded out, proving itself to be an illusion. The real Neo then tried to stab Link in the back, but Link sharply got his Hylian Shield in the way, defending himself. Now he drew his weapon, angered that he was under attack. He went in with a sharp slash, which Neo bashed into as hard as possible with her own blade. Here we go! ''' It was Link who broke off the exchange first. He decided he would try his luck with a bow from afar. He launched arrow after arrow at Neo, who gracefully dodged all of them. Neo then proceeded to do a flip that landed her right before Link, where she cut at his throat. Link blocked the attack, still trying to figure out how he was being held at bay by an umbrella, but not allowing this to cloud his mind. He tried a Spin Attack, which Neo flipped away from, before reemerging with a stab. Link got his shield in the way, and tried to out muscle Neo. At first it was working; Neo was on her backfoot, until she brought it forward to kick Link in the ankle. Link buckled, allowing Neo to leap over him and throw him across the nearby area. Link landed at the entrance of the temple, dazed but alive. He recovered and threw a boomerang, which Neo again had no problem dodging. She landed before Link, opening the umbrella and tilting her head. Link was furious that he was being toyed with and being made such a fool of! He grabbed a bomb and threw it Neo's way, but she sidestepped the explosion before engaging Link again. She slashed low at his legs, nicking him above the knee but not doing enough to kill him. Neo then used her illusions to get behind Link and dropkick him, stumbling him forwards clumsily. Neo then tried to stab him in the back, but she was caught out with a Spin Attack, knocking her several feet away. She landed and got back on the attack, pulling Link's shield. She dropped to the ground on her back, pulling the shield and Link towards her. She then stuck up a boot, which caught Link in the face, angering him more than damaging him. He then struck wildly at Neo, overloading her guard with several strikes. Neo blocked, but became more and more off balanced. She was eventually kicked to the ground and Link leaped up, trying to impale her from above. Neo got out of the way, and slashed at Link's face, only to be blocked again. Link then used another bomb, catching Neo in the blast and gaining an advantage over her for the first time in the match. He grabbed her with his Hookshot, pulling her close before delivering some slashes and eventually a kick down the path. Neo tumbled, being launched further down the path thanks to a boomerang. She recovered from the attacks and made her way towards Link with her athleticism. She dodged arrows and used her semblance to fake a high striking attack. Link took the bait, raising his guard to block, but ultimately being struck from below. He hunched over in pain, clutching where he had been slashed, but he continued the battle, despite his better judgement. He threw bombs at Neo freely. She again flipped in and out of explosions and kicked Link in the shoulder, lowering his shield stance. Neo then wrapped a leg around Link's neck and pulled him to the floor, smashing him into it hard. She then stomped on his chest, scuffing her heels on him for additional insult. Link struck back, slashing Neo in the legs, forcing her to leap away. She moved slightly slower now, but Link still knew keeping pace was a challenge. He took a bomb and placed it on his bow, firing on Neo, who thought she could dodge easily... She was wrong. The explosion sent Neo smashing into a wall, badly damaging her and leaving her vulnerable to Link's follow up attacks. He slashed her repeatedly, knocking her from the wall to the ground before kicking her away for good measure. He then prepared another bomb on his bow, firing at Neo who disappeared into an illusion again. She reappeared before Link, kicking him in the chest, but climbed onto him and snapped his head back and dropped him. Link stumbled to his feet, dazed and with a sharp pain in his neck. He swung the Master Sword around wildly but Neo continued to back away. She then stopped, beckoning Link to advance. Link threw himself with all of his might, attempting the Triforce Slash, he cut at Neo's body, before delivering a brutal strike. The only issue was that Neo was never there. Once more, Link had been deceived. And now, he was vulnerable. Neo cut his arm off, removing the Triforce of Courage. She then kneed Link under the chin and slashed across his throat. As Link's body slumped, Neo took a photo of the Triforce of Courage on her scroll before sending the picture to Roman Torchwick. The caption simply read: "Success." '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Neopolitan!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights